Falling Star
by Zeph-sensei
Summary: Natsu finds Mira, in a broken and battered state. How will he help her recover and will any feelings bloom amongst them or will they remain good friends? Rated M for Rape and future gore. A two shot.
1. Find Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, Mashima-kun does.**

 **(A/N: This will be multi-chap, I will be posting the other chapters shortly)**

It was a cold wintry evening. The sun shied away from Magnolia, as clouds were draped over it. The guild that lay in the epicentre of the town, was just as rambunctious as usual. Tables were being smashed through, chairs were being thrown, beer was spilt and cake was smashed. Elfman had decided to use a few 'choice' words to tell Natsu that he was not a man, which prompted the slayer to punch the man through more tables than letters in his name. Gray immediately formed a self-centred opinion that this was a futile attempt on the Slayer's side to harm him, and took swift action in the form of an Ice Make:Lance.

As the hours went on, the number of occupants dwindled, while Erza decided to go on a solo extermination quest, Gray had decided to go home, which prompted the Rain Woman to follow him. Levy took her leave, citing that she had to visit a bookstore before heading home, surprisingly Gajeel and Lily accompanied her in this endeavour. Jet and Droy went home mumbling about stupid Slayers, and ungrateful dragons. Lucy went on a mission to find a necklace, making sure it was easy to accomplish. Cana was close to passing out so, she was dragged to fairy hills by a helpless Laki. Elfman and Lisanna had decided to go on a quest for old time's sake.

This left Mira and Natsu as the only people left in the guild. Natsu wanted to wait for Master to return as Master wanted to talk to him about something. Mira however, had nothing left to do and requested the fire Mage to close the guild up before he left. Natsu asked her if she wanted him to escort her home but Mira declined, and bid him goodbye. Makarov soon entered the guild, coming back from one of his meetings and upon noticing the guild was empty initiated a conversation.

"So, Natsu do you know why you're here?" Makarov asked, his voice in a serious tone.

"Nope, why am I here? I didn't destroy anything for a majority of the last few requests." Natsu answered, his brows arched up.

"I wanted to tell you first hand, you will be promoted to an S-Class Mage tomorrow." Makarov stated, expecting the Slayer to be overjoyed. Instead a more cautious and cold voice replied.

"What's the reason? I haven't done anything to incite such an honour, neither am I near the power level of an S-class" Natsu asked, his eyes queerly relaxed.

"I have seen you brat, your training, the amount of magic power you hide, and even that aura you give off. However what really confirmed everything was the report from Stella." Makarov commented, causing the Slayer's eyes to widen.

"Who else knows?" Natsu asked, almost growling.

"No one, but to control that amount of power you'll have to take S-class quests or you will die at the hands of your own raw magic" Makarov boomed, as Natsu replied.

"Don't mention it to anyone and also, what do you think this is about?" Natsu added, hoping he was wrong and the old man didn't know about his otherworldly half.

"It's about you being capable of controlling you Dragon Force, isn't that it? How oblivious can you be?" Makarov spoke, a bit harshly due to Natsu taking it so lightly.

"I'll take care of it gramps, I'll train to be able to control the power and I'll be a proud Fairy Tail Mage. I'll whip guildarts and Laxus and then I'll beat you" Natsu laughed maniacally, fire blowing from his mouth and hands, making his impression of the 'Demon Lord Dragneel'. Makarov sweat dropped at his actions and found a hidden desire to face palm. Before he could do that, Natsu bid him goodbye and made his way to his house.

He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, that something that shouldn't happen had happened, and a part of him couldn't help but be worried. In the end he couldn't sleep through the entire night, a part of his dragon side, which he hadn't felt in ages was suddenly acting up. For most of his life, his dragon side never took over him except in extreme cases. Needless to say he was worried beyond relief and was seriously debating letting his dragon side take over. He would've done so if he knew how to control it, after all when his instincts took over he could very well kill, without hesitation. Looking back at it, if he knew what was happening he would've undoubtedly let his dragon take over.

He decided that now wasn't the best time to debate this and decided to go out for a walk, as he slipped on his vest and wandered aimlessly. He passed through countless trees and it felt like he was out there for hours but it had hardly been about two hours since he had exited the guild and about three since Mira had left. Suddenly, his nose picked up a smell, the scent was familiar, it was Mira's but there was something wrong, he could smell blood and pain on her, not only that he recognised another smell, this smell was completely doused with sins.

He didn't like the idea of Mira being with someone like the latter so he dashed towards the scent, as he came closer he could hear muffled cries. Finally when he arrived, a minute or two later, he found Mira. She was bruised heavily, her clothes were torn. Her angelic face was sore and there were marks of abuse all over her. Her lip was bleeding and her hands were tied to a tree. The cuffs used were magic suppressors, used only for jailed inmates. She was naked and sobbing, her sobs and cries came more as squeaks indicating that her throat was sore due to crying all the time.

What Natsu felt at the moment, couldn't be described in words. He experienced despair, angst, hurt, frustration and above all he felt anger. He was disgusted that someone could do this. He puked due to the flurry of emotions before he staggered and got up. He dashed to her, and cut off those magic cuffs. Mira was effectively scared of him, she couldn't recognise him, and spoke like a broken record. She couldn't say anything other than something along the lines of 'please, no more', 'I'm sorry', and 'please stop'. Natsu let his own tears flow at her sight, he removed his cloak and put it on her, giving her some protection against the foreboding cold. He spoke to her in a reassuring tone.

"Mira, it's alright I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you now" Natsu spoke through his own sobs.

"Natsu? Is-Is that you? The-they did this to me. I to-told them no, but they wouldn't li-listen." Mira croaked out before breaking into tears again, and screaming in her sorrow and angst.

"Mira, I promise you. I'll keep you safe from now on, I won't let anyone hurt you, and the ones who did this to you, I'll have them suffer a fate worse than death" Natsu assured her, wiping his own tears away.

"Let's go Mira, I'll take you to Porlyusca's place and she will give you first aid." Natsu said, before picking up her shaking form and heading towards the healers house. The walk wasn't very long but it felt like forever for them. When they finally reached, Mira's sobs were now reduced to whimpers.

Porlyusca! Natsu screamed, still recovering from the sight.

"What is i-" Porlyusca was about to scream before she noticed Mira.

"Get in" she commanded, her eyes stern. Natsu obeyed and brought Mira inside, and laid her on a free bed, before dropping to his knees and begging her to help Mira. Porlyusca was taken aback by his devotion, but recovered and started healing Mira as much as she could. It was after half an hour that she was done, after which she turned to the slayed and asked him what had happened. Natsu told her everything he knew, not skipping out on any detail.

"You can stay here, she's restless right now. Since you helped her right after she uh suffered the unfortunate incident, she views you as someone good and won't be repulsed by you. Her physical wounds are healed but her mental scars will definitely take an immense time to. What do you plan on doing now?"Porlyusca explained, before asking him his intentions.

"I will help her through it, and I'll keep the promises I made to her. All of them, even if I have to dirty my hands." Natsu replied, as he made his way to Mira, who was curled up in a ball. He inched closer to her and comforted her. He stroked her arm and back while giving her words of comfort, concern clearly etched on his face. Mira fell asleep after 10 minutes, and Natsu too dozed off with her. He was tired and righteously so. He had made promises and he intended to go through with all of them.

 **The Next Morning**

Natsu awoke to a sliver of golden rays falling onto his eyes from a lone window. He got up and was about to don his cloak when he realised where it was. He got out of the blankets and was about to go buy something for her to wear before he felt a tug at his vest.

"Please don't leave me" Mira pleaded, her eyes welling up.

"Hey, you're safe here. I just need to go and get you some clothes. I'll be back right after that and then we'll go wherever you need to go, whether it's the guild, your house or just some place quiet." Natsu said in a soft voice, ruffling her hair. The silver haired maiden blushed before nodding. Natsu then got up and talked to Porlyusca before heading out. He made his way to a clothing apparel store.

"Welcome Sir, my name's Misaki. What would you like to buy?" The saleswoman asked politely, gesturing towards the rows of clothing.

"It's not for me, it's for a friend of mine. I'd appreciate it if I could get some clothes for her. Nothing showy, and should be able to withstand a large amount of magic" He answered. "They must also be comfortable and not loose" he added as an afterthought. She lead him to a section of the store that was labelled with the words 'For Mages'.

"Can you tell me what her height or size is, it'd help" Misaki requested. Natsu tried his best to tell her Mira's size and in the end, he picked out a black long sleeved buttonless shirt with red trimmings and baggy pyjamas. He also bought the barmaid outfit she usually wore, incase she wanted to wear that. After paying, he headed over to Porlyusca. Mira chose to wear the black top along with the pyjamas. She was still meek, a shadow of herself that had found recluse in the Slayer.

"Brat, you need to inform the guild about this too" Porlyusca stated leaning on a wooden pillar, her arms crossed against her chest.

"She's right, Mira, do you want me to go talk to them or do you want to be there too" Natsu asked Mira, his voice as soft as could be. At the prospect of meeting others she was struck with horror. Her eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head. Natsu realised he couldn't do anything about this and decided to talk to them alone.

"Okay Mira, I won't push it. I'll talk to them alone. We can't really trouble Porlyusca anymore than we already have, so what do you say, I take you to my place and we'll talk for sometime before I head over to the guild." Natsu proposed, flashing her a smile.

"Th-thank you" Mira stammered our, her throat still weak from crying. Natsu smiled before extending his hand towards her. She accepted and started walking towards his place, it was about a half an hour walk, Mira clung to his arm throughout the whole ordeal and had shut her eyes closed. Natsu couldn't help but feel sorry for her state and unbridled rage at the one who did this.

After reaching Natsu's abode, Mira went inside and made herself home at his bed. She lay on the bed and tried taking a nap, but the memories of the prior trauma flushed back causing her to bolt awake and let her tears out. She couldn't sleep, she was still traumatised, a brittle flower whose petals would fall at the slightest touch. Natsu saw this, he saw her trying to sleep and fail. He saw her eyes widen and then start tearing up. He saw her shedding tears for having had a terrible fate.

He could only grasp her hand and be by her side for some more time. So he did just that, he whispered to her, he wiped the tears away. After he was sure she was alright, he stood up and made way to the kitchen. He took a few fruits out of the fridge and cut them up. He made her a fruit salad and wrapped it to prevent spoiling. He also wrote a note and stuck it on the salad. Looking back one last time at her calm form, he exited his house and made way to the guild.

The path towards the guild was relatively not too long, but just the sheer pressure and feeling of guilt he had at not having saved her, formed a lump in his throat and made it feel longer than ever. His mind was flooded with simulations of how he would break the news. He couldn't help. Every step of his, was met with a flurry of angst. Finally, when he reached the guild doors, he couldn't help but fall to his knees once. Just then he promised himself to stay strong, not just for himself but also for Mira. She needed him and he had to help her.

He took a deep breath and pushed the guild doors with more effort than he thought was needed. He slowly dragged himself in, his fists clenched to help him prepare. He made his way to the Master, ignoring all the insults that were hurled at him in hopes that he would join the guild brawl. His behaviour caused quite a few members to grow concerned and worried.

"Master, I need to tell Lisanna, Elfman and you something. It's serious, please, tell them to listen. I'll break if I have to repeat myself." Natsu said, mustering whatever resolve he had, his eyes still sore from having seen Mira in her state. Makarov was concerned, Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest people in Fiore had just claimed that he would break down if he had to repeat myself. Regardless he followed the mage's requests and called Lisanna and Elfman.

"Lisanna! Elfman! Natsu here has something to tell you. Follow me to my office" Makarov bellowed, worrying a few members and causing Lisanna and Elfman to rush to the office.

Natsu then took a deep breath and told them.

"Yesterday, I stayed late at the guild to talk with Master. Mira had gone home by then. After talking to Master I went home. I was plagued by a feeling that told me something was wrong. That caused me to be sleepless for quite some time. So I decided to go for a walk" Natsu began, and when he came to a pause, looking at Lisanna and Elfman, seeking confirmation if they were with him. He then continued.

"While I was walking I picked up two scents, one was Mira's and the other one was of a scumbag, I could smell death, blood and all the pain he had caused on him. I-I knew that something had to be wrong so I dashed towards the source of the scents. When I finally reached..." Natsu continued, stopping abruptly, shutting his eyes close, and clenching his fists and jaws. He took a second before he continued. No one dared to speak during this pregnant pause.

"The other scent had disappeared, Mira however was still there. Sh-She was tied to a tree. Her wrists had ma-magic suppressors on. Her clothes were torn, she was naked. There were many bruise marks on her sk-skin. It finally dawned on me as to what had happened. She was ra-raped. There was that vile scent all over her. There was no other explanation. I rushed to her and cut off the suppressors, she mistook me for the assailant and begged me to stop. I-I couldn't stop myself from crying. I wrapped my cloak around her and tried to comfort her. She wouldn't stop crying, her throat was sore, and her voice was feeble but she wouldn't stop. She cried till she passed out, and I was there the whole time, trying to help her. I then picked her up and took her to Porlyusca, I begged her to help Mira. Porlyusca nodded and healed her. It took sometime but all her physical wounds were healed. Porlyusca told me that she had suffered mental scars and they would take time to heal, that I had to be there for her as she only trusted me as I was there for her." Natsu narrated before letting his resolve break and falling to his knees clutching his racing heart and cursing his fate.

His vision was hazy from the build up of tears but he could clearly hear the tears dropping. Lisanna was a mess, she was crying uncontrollably and Elfman, for once let all his bravado drop as he hid his eyes, with his hands as he too let his pain out through the amalmagation of water and salt. Makarov had his eyes shut, tears trying to break out. Natsu then got up and spoke one last time.

"Mira is at my place right now, she isn't in the condition to move. She also still needs space to go over what has happened. Elfman and Lisanna you guys can come over, since you're siblings." Natsu declared, rising from his knees and making way to his abode. Lisanna and Elfman gathered the strength to get up and followed him, hoping to meet their elder sister.

 **Natsu's Place**

"Lisanna, Elfman, I'm so happy to see you!" Mira beamed, her smile returning.

"Thanks Mira-nee, we heard about what happened and we want you to know that we'll always be there for you" Lisanna said, hugging her sister.

"Nee-chan" Elfman began, a hitch in his voice "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, it's a mans duty to protect his family but I failed. I'm not a true man" Elfman confessed, his eyes welling up. Mira's eyes widened as she remembered what had transpired, she couldn't help but feel like the Earth's weight was on her. Before she could try to say something, Natsu intervened.

"Elfman, don't blame yourself. Mira wouldn't want that. Just protect your family from now on, you're a true man" Natsu reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Thanks Natsu, can we take nee-chan with us?" Lisanna asked but immediately regretted it when she saw the look of worry and the look of pain on Natsu and Mira's face.

"Actually, Mira-nee seems to like it here and she also trusts you so it shouldn't be a problem. Mira-nee, I hope you recover soon" Lisanna quickly said, trying to brighten the sullen mood. She succeeded as the smile's returned on both their faces, she then talked with her for sometime, before heading over to her own place. While they were leaving, Natsu warned them to not mention the incident around Mira, who was still coming to terms with everything.

Both the siblings thanked Natsu profusely and went their way. Natsu wanted to be there for Mira, he wanted to be there for her every step of the way. He would help her come back, he would help her recover, he would help her smile again. Then, he would punish the ones who had committed the atrocity, he would make them regret the day they were born.


	2. Save Me

**Time skip: Two weeks later**

The seconds wasted away, transcending into minutes which in turn turned into hours, the hours turned into days and days to a week and then two. Natsu stayed with Mira throughout the ordeal. He would bring her whatever she needed, from food to other necessities. He would even buy her clothes or take her shopping. Needless to say, this had a very positive effect on Mira's health. She was recovering at a slow but sure pace. She could now talk about the incident and had already talked to Natsu about it.

The guild was still unaware of what had transpired, and as per Mira's wishes they would be forever. A few days after the 'incident', Makarov had announced that Natsu would now be an S-Class Mage. This, of course drew a mass amount of backlash from a certain Ice Mage. However, given some time, he too gave up on changing Master's mind and joined in on the celebratory party.

Makarov had planned on putting together a search party to find out who the miscreant was but on request of the dragonslayer, he decided to let Natsu handle the matter on his own. Natsu had pledged that he would do what was right, and that's all Makarov needed. If he did know of what Natsu had planned out, he would've immediately refused, given that he was unaware he couldn't prevent Natsu from dirtying his hands. Lisanna and Elfman often visited Mira, asking her whether she was faring well or if she needed something.

Natsu had withdrawn from Team Natsu, citing the reason that he had to train his powers. The members of Team Natsu were reluctant but understood the need to let the Slayer go on his own. Of course, it wasn't without a few Ice Make:Lances, a few tears and a rather steely hug. Quite a few members had noticed the absence of Mirajane, they were worried and often took up the matter with Lisanna and Elfman. They would just platonically reply that Mira was down with a fever. When insisting that they wanted to see her, Natsu would jump in, courtesy of his amazing hearing and 'accidentally' crash into them, causing a guild fight to occur.

After two weeks, Mira had finally come back to the guild, giving much needed relief to the worried Macao and Wakaba. Mira was pretty much back to her prior self, no trace of the atrocity having occurred, except for a few shudders and wide eyes whenever someone got too close for comfort. She could also often be seen going home with Natsu, which did raise several eyebrows. However, thankfully everyone respected their privacy and never asked what was going on. Things were finally going back to normal.

Natsu and Mira had developed an unprecedented bond, they could be seen consistently using pickup lines on one another at one point and then being completely oblivious to the others feelings. Mira had grew on him, he loved her. She was the light in his darkness, the one person who he knew he could trust completely. Natsu wanted to tell her, but was afraid of what would happen if he was to be rejected. Unknown to him, the barmaid too was developing feelings for his foolhardy self. She had always wanted someone who would treat her with kindness like he did, with love like he did, and had a stupid grin like he had.

 **Natsu's place**

Mira entered Natsu's room, tiptoeing to help avoid breaking the Dragonslayer's daze. She eyed him and instantly knew what she must do. She crept behind him and suddenly screamed in his ear, making him jump and fall face flat onto the floor. He groaned in pain and rubbed his face. Mira, seeing that the slayer had no intentions of getting up anytime soon, took up the same position as him, all the while giggling to no end.

"So Natsu, what were you thinking about?" Mira asked, a smile forming on her angelic face. Natsu pondered for a second before a grin split his face and he replied.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how you can be so cute without trying" Natsu replied, his grin turning into a smirk at the sight of the now blushing barmaid.

"Mira" Natsu started, turning his back towards the floor and gazing into Mira's eyes.

"I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, I have a few things to take care of. You can stay here or you can head over to Lisanna and Elfman's place. Also if you feel like staying there now that you're alright, I'm okay with it. Just make sure to not forget me." He finished, adding a teasing remark to help lighten the mood.

"Natsu, I can't forget you and I won't forget you. You've helped me out so much, you were there for me, you helped me recover and you were there every step of the way since then. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be by my side through this whole mess." Mira said, her eyes welling up as she recalled the kind gestures of the Mage throughout the time period between the incident and the present.

Natsu couldn't help but smile, he got up and lifted her bridal style before letting her stand daintily. He then took a deep breath and shut his eyes before confessing.

"Mira I've wanted to tell you his for a long time, I just didn't know how to go about it. You're amazing in so many ways and I always felt like I couldn't compare to some of the guys after you. That aside, I was also afraid that I wouldn't be enough, that I would fail and be rejected. Mirajane Strauss, I want you to know that I love you." Natsu confessed, as he slowly opened his eyes to see her reaction. He was surprised to see her crying like a baby and grinning at the same time.

"Natsu, I can't tell you how much I've wanted to hear those words from you. I can't tell you how many times I've just gone into a stupor thinking about you. I can't explain how the butterflies come about and how I feel when you smile genuinely. I love you Natsu Dragneel, and there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with." Mira confessed as she hugged him with all her might, afraid that the moment would end and that his strong arms would let go of her. Though the moment ended, his arms didn't let her go. He pulled her closer, before gently placing his lips on hers.

After a few seconds, Natsu withdrew and tilted his head. He then bared his fangs and ever so gently pierced her porcelain skin, letting his magic flow into her. Mira didn't feel pain but in fact felt sensual. She knew however that this was the mark of a Dragonslayer's mate. She knew this due to having stumbled upon Levy reading up on it, when asked why she was doing it Levy became flustered. Mira had decided to leave it alone. She let out a moan before Natsu left her neck, causing him to smirk gently. They gazed into each other's eyes, promising each other everything, in complete silence.

They stayed like that for what felt like eternity but would probably be about 5 minutes. After relishing the moment, Natsu left her embrace, knowing now, that he had to do it. He hugged her one last time before bidding her goodbye and leaving. Mira felt more lonely than she ever had, and she was embarrassed to accept that the Slayer's absence was the reason.

 **Magnolia's Forest**

 **Natsu POV**

"I'm sorry Mira, but I have to do this. I can't let anyone hurt you and I have to punish the ones that did." I said to no one, hoping that it would be heard.

I retraced my steps and the almost nonexistent scent for hours, finally coming across an empty patch of ground with a single tree adorning it. This was it, his scent couldn't have faded, it was way to strong and I was right. He was going to pay, he had to, for having hurt a Dragon's mate is a fate worse than death. My instincts took over as a feral grin donned my face. My eyes turned slits scanned the area, and my sharp nose picked up the scent. My scale-covered claws picked up the source, a stray piece of cloth. I had him, he had messed up. I stalked the scent, chasing it for miles altogether.

 **General POV**

The hut was small, nothing great and would've passed off as a lumberjack's for anyone else, anyone else but a Dragonslayer. Natsu could smell it, the despair, the sorrow, pain and blood, he could smell him. It took him a while to calm himself down enough to not barge in and burn the place down. He had it all planned it out, every single detail. The man inside, Raven, was an SS-class bounty hunter. Natsu's lips tilted upwards before breaking into a full sized smirk. He knew that SS Class mages were strong, but a dragon transcends such titles and that's exactly what he was, a dragon stalking his prey.

Natsu slowly let his flames surround the area, trapping the hut in a vortex of arguably the strongest flames on Earth. He raised the temperature so much that the hut started melting. As a flustered man, rushed out from the melting building, Natsu made his entrance. He dropped down from a tree, and walked through his flames, his voice booming.

"O petty human, for you have transgressed the laws of beings transcending the heavens and hell, your fate is but sealed. Your Icarus-like end shall be my salvation and your Prometheus-like fate my pleasure." Natsu declared, bearing a feral look and baring his sharp canines. A dragon reminiscent of Igneel, behind him, roaring with fury.

"What the fuck, who are you?!" Raven screamed, his expression a mixture of fury and fear. To his surprise, the flames stopped burning and they stood still, almost as if time itself was frozen. He would've believed that was the case, if he didn't see Natsu walking towards him leisurely. He couldn't do anything, he tried using his magic, but he couldn't form seals with his shaky hands, he tried running across the flames but as he neared them, the temperature became unbearable, he tried attacking Natsu, but his hands wouldn't move out of fear. So he did what any other man would do, he stood there quivering in fear, waiting for Natsu to come, knowing only death awaited him.

Natsu walked towards him, the walk an eternity to Raven and a minute for Natsu. He closed in on him, flames crackling around him, till he came close enough to see Raven's face. He let his flames go as he didn't want to end it, not yet.

"In response to your prior question, I'm a dragon and I'm your judge." Natsu said, his face inches away from Raven's, still sporting his crazy look. He then lit his hands before crafting two chairs of fire.

"Sit" Natsu commanded, only to have a crying Raven trudge towards the chair. As he neared the chair, Raven realised that the fire was insanely hot, and would melt his skin. He looked back at Natsu, only to find himself in the chair, courtesy of two fire chains that erupted from the Earth.

"Don't worry, it's just barely hot enough to melt your skin, it won't kill you, it'll just hurt you a lot." Natsu said in a singsong voice, taking a seat in his own chair. He went to open his mouth to speak but realised that Raven couldn't carry a conversation while screaming like a banshee. He reduced the temperature before asking.

"Do you know why you're here?" Natsu asked, his voice solemn.

"No" Raven croaked out in his miserable state.

"Do you know who Mirajane Strauss is?" Natsu asked, his anger rising.

"So that bitch sent you here huh? Should've fucking killed her when I had the chance, atleast she was a good fuck" Raven spoke, bursting into a crackle.

"Raven, you should know that I'm not going to kill you yet. You may think that by angering me you will be able to get me to kill you but I'm not dumb." Natsu said, a smile still evident on his face, as he watched all the colours drain out of Raven's face.

"You see, I'm a dragonslayer. My name's Natsu Dragneel but most people call me"

"Salamander of Fairytail" Raven interrupted his mind perplexed as he knew fairies didn't kill, causing Natsu to reprimand him.

"Raven! It's bad manners to interrupt someone, so where was I? Oh yea, I'm Natsu Dragneel, as you may know Mirajane Strauss is my guildmate. This is off-topic but are you aware of how Dragon Slayer Mating works?" Natsu asked and Raven shook his head, causing Natsu to continue.

"Well, as it so happens my mate is Mirajane. We Dragons, tend to treat our mate as the most important person in our lives. What do you do when someone defiles someone more important to you than the world? I'm not gonna wait for you to answer, I'll just tell you what you do. You make them suffer till they accept torture as their fate and then you steal that away too. That's exactly what's gonna happen to you, you'll fall, forget, regret and finally you will die." Natsu declared to a shuddering Raven.

 **Raven POV**

Salamander did what he promised, he tortured me so much that I lost all hope. He chained me to the god forsaken chair and raised and cooled the temperature at multiple times. Everytime I came close to death, he brought me back only to send me to the brink again. He isn't fucking human, he's the devil himself. I went through his regime for a day before he released me. That wasn't the end though, he told me I didn't deserve to die peacefully. He told me to run, I couldn't but I forced myself to anyway. My skin was almost completely burnt off, every step stung more than a whip of fire. I ran a good metre before I turned back. I broke, behind me were flames morphed into his shape. I didn't want to be caught so I ran, till I finally tripped. He appeared next to me, and he told me I did good. He turned the other way and I felt the flames engulf my leg. It started eating away at my leg, charring it as I let out screams begging for mercy. The flames ate away at me. Before everything faded, he turned towards me and I couldn't believe it, he was laughing.

 **The Next Day**

Mirajane woke up to the refreshing smell of pancakes, she knew who it was. Natsu had returned yesterday, and they both had cuddled for a while before. Natsu then told her he had something to confess as he didn't want to build a relationship with the foundation being based on a lie. Mira was nervous, how couldn't she be? Her boyfriend and the guy she wanted to spend her life with had declared that he had to tell her something that might break them up. However, she trusted him just as much she trusted herself, maybe even more.

"Good morning Natsu!" Mira chirped as she got out of the shower, wearing her signature dress. She walked towards the breakfast table and sat down, motioning for the slayer to take a seat.

"Good morning Mira, did you sleep well?" Natsu asked, flashing her a smile.

"Yes, I did. So Natsu what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Mira asked, her voice showing slight fear. At the mention of the topic, Natsu's mood changed and his smile dropped. He shut his eyes close for a second, before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"Mira, I've killed someone. I tortured him for a day and then killed him." Natsu confessed, watching Mira intently. When he realised that what he said was too vague, he immediately continued.

"It was him, the guy who did that to you. I had to do it Mira, he harmed my mate. In Dragon laws, if anyone hurts a slayer's mate, their punishment is supposed to be worse than death itself. He forced you, there were no two ways about it. So I tracked him down, I found out who he was. His name's Raven, an SS-class bounty hunter that uses rune magic. On the day I confessed to you and officially marked you as my mate, I killed him." Natsu said, his voice shaky and nervous. He expected her to be repulsed by him, what he didn't expect was, for her to start crying.

"I'm sorry you had to do it. It's all my fault. You had to kill because of me, I'm now worth it" she said, through her cries. To say Natsu was shocked, was an understatement. He quickly put that to rest by hugging Mira. He kissed her tears away as he whispered in her ears.

"You're honestly too good for me. I'm sorry about what I did, I had to do it to protect you. I love you, my Demon" Natsu whispered, holding her tightly.

"Thank you. I love you too my Dragon" Mira whispered back through her silent cries.

 **A/N: I'm kinda disappointed at how this fic turned out. I thought i could do better. I'm seriously considering deleting this. If you could, please tell me whether I should delete this and add another oneshot or just keep the fic as is. I think I'm gonna stick to writing one-shots for now.**

 **A/N: Just updated it a bit more, I'm probably gonna prolong the ending too. Like Lordelxx (sorry if I made a mistake here) suggested, the news is only broken out to Makarov, Lisanna and Elfman. I'm planning on prolonging the ending so that it doesn't feel as rushed.**


End file.
